Dorvish Cross
The Dorvish Cross (Dundorfian: Dorvisches Kreuz) is a military award granted by the Armed Forces of Dorvik upon recommendation of an officer of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The award was first created prior to the outbreak of the first Dorvish-Kanjorian War in the early 22nd century.Dorvik Cross 1st Class with Honourary Oak Leaves and Swords (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=79219) The Dorvish Cross is taken from the Dundorfian Cross (Dundorfian: Dundorfisches Kreuz) which is almost identical with the exception of different colors. The Dorvish Cross was initially awarded with two class the Dorvish Cross (Dundorfian: Dorvisches Kreuz) and the Dorvish Cross with Oak Leaves (Dundorfian: Dorvisches Kreuz mit Eichenlaub). The award was eventually granted higher levels due to different levels of valor displayed by the Dorvish military and their exploits around the world. Three further classes were added the Dorvish Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords (Dundorfian: Dorvisches Kreuz mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern), the Dorvish Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds (Dundorfian: Dorvisches Kreuz mit Eichenlaub, Schwertern und Brillanten) and finally the Dorvish Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds (Dundorfian: Dorvisches Kreuz mit Goldenem Eichenlaub, Schwertern und Brillanten). The Dorvish Cross is the next award following the Iron Cross, which is a widely awarded award throughout many former lands of the Dundorfian Empire (as the Reichskreuz). The Iron Cross was the symbol of the Dundorfian Empire's Reichsheer and serves as a traditional military symbol of the Dundorfian people throughout the world. Notable recipients Dorvish Cross *''Generalmajor der Polizei'' Wendel Mas - Awarded for efforts against the Statrican Volunteer Guard in Statrica as Commander of the Dorvish Internal Troops. (September, 3399) *''Vizeadmiral'' Matthäus von Weinsedorf - Awarded for his efforts in commanding the Dorvish South Ocean Fleet during the course of the Dorvish intervention into the Cildanian invasion of Al'Badara. (November, 3977) *''Kapitän zur See'' Gregor Sperl - Awarded for his efforts in commanding the Dorvish 1st U-boat Flotilla during the course of the Dorvish intervention into the Cildanian invasion of Al'Badara (November, 3977) *''Konteradmiral'' Thaddäus Rosenhain - Awarded for his efforts in commanding the 1st Marine Infantry Divsion during the course of the Dorvish intervention into the Cildanian invasion of Al'Badara (November, 3977) *''Matrosengefreiter'' Stephan Albrecht - Awarded for his efforts in commanding his platoon after the death of his senior NCO. Promoted to Bootsmann following action and awarded for his efforts in protecting Al'Badaran citizens from Ahmadi insurgents. (November, 3977) *''Leutnant'' Karlis Wandel - Awarded for actions in the Dorvish-Dundorfian War in 4056 related to crippling enemy leadership in commando actions as leader of the 17. Fallschirmjäger-Batallion of the 17. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment (November, 4056) *''General der Feldjäger'' Erwin Florian von Auspitz-Topol - Awarded for his efforts in quelling civil unrest in Haldor. (July, 4199) Dorvish Cross with Oak Leaves *''Oberstgruppenfuhrer'' Konstantin Darzi - Awarded for efforts against Ahmadi extremist in the Kafuri Insurgency (3886) and dedicated to Dorvish allies abroad. (January, 3893) *''Reichsleiter'' Victor Werkner - Chief of the Volksdundorfische-Majatran Office, awarded for actions taken during the retreat from Kafuristan during the Kafuri Insurgency (January, 3893) Dorvish Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds *''Großadmiral'' Ludwig Matern - Awarded for valiant command efforts during the Dorvish intervention into the Cildanian Civil War and for assisting in the defeat of the Ahmadi State in Cildania. (August, 3880) *''Generalfeldmarschall'' Bonifaz Voll - Awarded for unrelenting efforts to the Dorvish state in protection of the Dorvish state. (March, 3900) Gallery References Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik Category:Orders, decorations, and medals of Dorvik